1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a network system, a control method of a network system, and a terminal.
2. Related Art
Technology enabling a control device to execute processes using data stored on a server in a system having a server (host computer) connected to a terminal are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-H10-247181.
In a system such as described in JP-A-H10-247181 in which a terminal and a server communicate through a network, and the terminal executes processes using data stored on the server, the terminal and server may not be able to communicate with each other at times, there is a need to execute a process for handling such events.